Foresight
by no ceilings
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Go read new version by 'Lecs'. Author's Note explaining inside.
1. Prologue

******[Disclaimer:]** I do not own Naruto, I just own the plot.

**[Author's Note:] **Hello readers new and old. This will be my _first time_ writing a _Naruto_ story, so please try to bear with me as I adapt to a new writing style (sort of) and learn how to write characters without being too OOC. Keep in mind though that for the sake of the plot, I do have to bend their attitudes a little, but nothing too drastic I promise. I've read plenty of Naruto fics in the past, so I do have a general understanding of their personas. I appreciate all reviews, including critiques. Feedback lets me know what I'm doing right and what I need to work on, so if you want me to keep writing, I _need_ you guys to talk to me! With that said, I really hope you guys see this story through with me and enjoy. And for the record, the chapters might seem slow in progress sometimes, but I have to do it for the sake of plot and character development... you know, the usual jazz that make a story actually good and exciting. So please try to bear with me for the first few chapters, I promise it'll be less boring once I get the foundation down. 'Kay? :)

Oh, yes. And for the record: though I _do_ plan to include multiple (implied) pairings with Hinata (as well as side ones for other characters), this is a _SasuHina_ fic all the way baby. You have been warned, so if you don't like the pairing, do yourself a favor and click the back button arrow now!

**[Summary:]** AU. Hinata Hyuuga was left to live with her uncle at the age of 6 for unclear reasons. Years pass by as she grows determined to eventually find out his true intentions for sending her away — but for now, she has to deal with being a new student at Leaf Academy for the Arts.

Where some things are clear and obvious, other things in a world of black and white fall in between shades of grey; this becomes clearer to Hinata as she adapts to a new world and meets new people — friends and rivals alike. While trying to resolve the missing parts of her past, she just might find a new side to herself as well along the way.

**[Rating:]** As of now, Rated T. May change and go up to M in later chapters, depending on what I want to write. I'll warn you guys ahead of time.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**FORESIGHT**_  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

.

.

.

.

* * *

___—_

_ "You always were the one to show me how, back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now.  
_

_This thing is slowly taking me apart,  
_

_Grey would be the color if I had a heart."  
_

_____—_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

My cousin Neji always tells me that I'm the type of person who wears their heart on their sleeve. Whatever I was feeling, people would be able to read me like a book. I didn't think it was a bad thing, and I still don't think it is. If anything, you can always count on me to be honest in that regard. A lot of people in the world put on masks and put up fronts. So many hide what they feel, too scared to risk letting down their guard. Too cautious to let others see their other side. The colder one acts, the hotter the fire burns inside them.

My father was a good example of that.

I never understood why he left me with Uncle Hizashi, and all he says when I ask is that he'll explain to me when the time is right. I turn 16 this December, so I can only hope I'll find out soon.

For the past 10 years, I've thought a lot about what I wanted in life. Though my father acted cold and distant at times, I still loved him through his facade. The _real _him. Way back, during the private moments when he could afford to drop his act as the callous Hyuuga Clan Head, my father was a different person. He had a side to him that he'd only allow his family to ever see, and I was proud to be one of the two people at the time. Within these rare moments, his scowl would fade, leaving the slightest trace of a smile as the corners of his mouth would tug up. The tone of his voice wouldn't be so reprimanding, and his eyebrows would un-knit from always being furrowed together. His proud posture would loosen, and he'd relax because he was genuinely _comfortable_.

When he'd look at me, his gaze would be cordial and caring. He was never a man of words, so he often got his messages across through his actions. And when he'd look at my mother, something in his eyes would come alive entirely — a unique, special look that was only for her, so full of _emotion. _It was a look that was everything the Hyuuga were not — warm, inviting, and filled with love.

It was like sharing a secret only they knew between themselves, with their eyes.

That was one of my first understandings of what I came to place love as. And looking back on the memory now, I can say without a doubt that my father was indeed in love with my mother.

In that moment, he wasn't the listless, harsh, business tycoon that was feared by other enterprises. In that moment, he wasn't the remote Clan Leader that was always weary from putting up with the elders trying to keep the clan in its old ways.

In that moment, he was simply Hiashi Hyuuga, my father and the love of my mother's life.

In retrospect of what everyone else may believe; underneath it all, he's still human, and he's still capable of feeling even though he may not show it.

That's why regardless of the stories going around... I need to hear the words from his mouth. Deep down, I know that genuine part of him still exists even though he's tried so hard to cover it up in front of others. That side, — the side of the man where he's open and inviting; of the man who promised to protect his family always. The man who gave me everything, and then took it all away.

I need to know what happened that night that made him throw it all out...

_I need to know what went wrong._

.

* * *

.

[Flashback]

The wind lightly whipped around her, levitating her short blue locks against her cherubic face. Albeit it was late March, it was one of spring's cool and breezy days. The little girl stood trembling in front of the strange house, unbeknownst to her that it would be her new home from there on after that day.

"F-father..." she began, "w-why are we here...?"

Hiashi, who was previously staring at the house with a guarded look, turned to look at his daughter's face. "This is my brother's house. Your Uncle Hiashi lives here."

"Oh..."

Moments of silence passed by as Hiashi turned his gaze back to the house, staring at it with an expression the little girl could not read. She inwardly sighed, twiddling her fingers together and slightly shook as another light wind breezed by around the pair.

"I'm here because he's agreed to do me a favor."

The girl looked back up to her father's face, but his eyes continued to stare at the building in front of them. "A f-favor...? What kind...?"

Another gust of wind that was stronger than the last one breezed by, as the girl wrapped her arms around herself for more warmth. Her light pink kimono was doing nothing for her at the moment, it's material too thin to really do anything but look pretty. It was the first thing she spotted to put on as her father abruptly woke her up extra early that day, and told her to get ready. He kept it very broad and general as to what the occasion was about, only saying that they were going somewhere important. Being the timid, obedient girl that she was, she didn't bother to question orders and complied. From the dark shades of blues gradually lightening up the sky through her bedroom window, it was safe to assume that it was just a little after 6 when they departed the Hyuuga Estate. Knowing that many people would still be asleep at such a time, with the exception of a few house maids and servants, Hinata didn't bother to look for her mother and say goodbye.

She didn't know afterwards that she'd never get the chance to again.

Another series of silent moments passed, as it felt like a good 5 minutes before Hiashi finally responded. "He's going to take care of you."

Lavender-tinted eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Did she hear that right?

"W-what?"

"He's going to take care of you from now on, Hinata."

A powerful cold breeze blew by, causing the girl to further tremble _—_ not from the cold this time, but from panic and anxiety. Several knots twisted in her stomach as she digested what her father just said. All the while, he _still_ wouldn't look at his daughter as he went on.

"You're going to live with them, with your cousin and his family."

Water pooled in her pupiless orbs as he continued to talk to her like they were chatting about the weather. The worse part of it all, next to his refusal to look at her, was how _casual_ the tone in his voice sounded. Tears silently cascaded down her rosy cheeks as she balled her hands into tight fists, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"It's all for the best. _—_"

"N-No, NO! It's _not_ _—_ y-you're not m-making any _sense_ f-father..." her weak voice broke and faltered as her outburst trailed off into more broken sobs. Not hearing any verbal response from her father, Hinata continued between soft cries."I... I-I... d-dont un-under-st-stand..."

Silence continued to be her response.

_'Why is he doing this? What did I do__?'_

Another hard gust blew by, revealing her tear-stained face as her bangs blew up and were left in a disheveled mess. Her kimino sleeve grew soaked as she wiped away her tears, only to be quickly replaced with new ones that doubled over harder than before. She was a wreck, and she knew it. She felt just as bad as she knew she probably currently looked; not like she really cared about it at the moment.

_"Why are you _leaving_ me!"_

Hinata's inner frustration got the best of her at the lack of her father's action. She needed something at this point. _Anything_ would suffice. The fact that he chose to remain silent was eating away at her shattering heart, and the doubts of his love and his promise flashed through her head. Mustering up the best glare she could from her vulnerable state, she looked into her father's eyes _—_

...only to be met with a face like that of her own.

Hiashi Hyuuga looked _defeated,_ in every sense of the word.

It was the first time she's ever seen him resemble something close to crying; subtle glassy pools reflecting in his own purple-tinted orbs, though they refused to fall.

Confused by his actions, and feeling guilty with herself to even try and glare at him while he looked at her with_ that_ face _—_ a face that mirrored hers in terms of how broken it was _—_ Hinata did the only thing she could do at the moment. Throwing her arms around her father's leg, she cried into his clothing as tears soaked through his yukata. In turn, she was met with a strong pair of arms wrapped around her trembling body.

Despite his despairing facial expression, Hiashi maintained a calm voice as he tried to soothe his daughter by smoothing out the back of her hair. "You're a Hyuuga, Hinata. Hyuuga's don't cry."

Hinata would've laughed at the irony and of his statement if she wasn't so busy muffling her sobs.

As she tried to quell her cries, they only became stronger as Hiashi proceeded on. Too busy with her tears, she failed to notice how strained her father sounded as he spoke. The casualty in his voice that was previously there was all gone, and something between a mix of frustration and sadness was evident in the most subtle way as he talked on. "...I have never been a man of words. I've always preferred action. I promised you and your mother that I'd always protect you... Try to understand that I need you to have faith in me, and be strong. I need you here because it's better this way, Hinata. Can you do that for me?"

Hinata wrapped her arms tighter around her father, afraid that if she didn't hold on he'd disappear into thin air right in front of her. By the way he was talking, he might as well have. Hiashi loosened her tight grip slightly as he pulled back just enough to look his daughter in the eyes.

"Promise me, Hinata."

Looking into his eyes, they radiated of the same special look he gave her and his mother. Full of warmth and love... regardless of how broken Hinata felt, there was a stronger feeling deep inside her that told her to trust her father. If this meant letting him go as the best thing to do, she'd accept it. She'd be strong for him.

Numbly nodding her head, she cleared her throat and swallowed several times before speaking in a soft, strained voice. "...I-I p-p-promise..."

With the familiar tug of his lips, Hiashi did something uncharacteristic as he beamed a genuine smile at his daughter _—_ who managed to form a small smile of her own back, albeit still crying. For the longest time, Hinata stayed hugging her father tightly, enjoying the rare affection he almost never showed. Confused with the situation and what was happening, Hinata didn't have it in her to pry him for more information; for why it had to be this way. She doubted her voice would let her talk anymore than it already had. A million thoughts were running through her head as she contemplated on how _sudden_ this all was, and how she didn't even get to see her mother one last time...

She only sobbed harder.

After what seemed like hours to the pair, the presence behind them who had been watching the scene all the while chose to make himself known with a slight cough.

Hiashi lifted his head from atop Hinata's, looking at the familiar face of his brother who was warmly staring back.

"Hello, brother."

Hinata followed her father's gaze to the man intruding on their moment, and was surprised to see the spitting image of him.

"It's been a while, Hizashi."

Hizashi strode over towards the two as Hiashi slowly let go of his daughter to regain his composure. Forming his face to that of his usual calm and collected one, he nodded back to the younger twin. "Yes, it has indeed."

Turning his gaze to his niece, Hinata quickly wiped away the few remaining tears on her face as she looked up at her uncle timidly.

"Hello, Hinata. I haven't seen you since your infant days. You've grown up beautifully, the spitting image of Hikari."

Hinata automatically blushed at the comparison to her mother and nodded mutely, as Hiashi cleared his throat to gain back his brother's attention.

"I trust you to take care of her, Hizashi."

The younger twin smiled one of reassurance. "Do not trouble yourself, Hiashi. I shall treat her as if she were my own. Neji will help take care of her as well, and Haruka's more than happy to welcome her in."

Hinata, who was still glued to her father's side, peered at a small figure behind her uncle who was just now heading towards them. A boy, about her age _—_ maybe a year or so older_, _stood by Hizashi's side as he stared at her with eyes like that of her own. His hair was long and a rich coffee in color, cascading down his back and bound at the bottom with a loose hair tie. His yukata was simple, much like her kimono _—_ black and trimmed with white accents. It seemed like minutes under his stare, as if he was calculating something. Self-conscious, Hinata stepped back to hide behind her father, unsure of what else to do. Finally, the boy spoke up as he looked at her uncle.

"Father, who is she?"

Hizashi smiled warmly at his son, a curious look expressed on his small face. "Her name is Hinata, Neji. She's your cousin."

His gaze turning back to the hers, Hinata unconsciously tightened her grip on her father's robes, trembling slightly from nervousness. As his curious look morphed into that of a mildly amused one, the boy smiled.

"She's cute!"

At hearing his words, Hinata blushed a deep red as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding; a small breath of relief that the sad tension and anxiety that was present just moments before was slowly lifting from the appearance of this boy. For Neji, his smile was genuine, simply happy to meet someone else that was close to his age. He knew he had a cousin, but he never thought he'd get to meet her anytime soon! And she was _adorable _at that. Leaving his father's side to walk towards the girl, he stopped about one foot away before extending his hand out in front of her face.

"Do you want to play with me?" he inquired politely, though the excitement was not missed from his tone.

Still trying to recover from her blushing, Hinata looked at his hand with slight uncertainty as she looked back up into Neji's eyes. Friendly, warm, and inviting _—_ it was a familiar look that she trusted. As if reading her thoughts, her father reflected the same look in his eyes as she peered up at him, to verify that it was okay. He confirmed that it was with a curt nod. The nervous butterflies in her stomach quelled down as Hinata looked back to Neji, smiling.

"S-sure!"

Almost instantaneously, the eager Neji grabbed Hinata's hand in his own as he pulled her in the direction of the house, leaving the two Hyuuga adults behind; one chuckling heartily, and the other _—_ for the second time that day, actually _smiling_ ever so faintly at the sight.

"Looks like they're going to get along well. Neji wasted no time in getting her to play with him."

"Aa. Too busy with making a new friend, he barely spared me a glance."

Hizashi chuckled lightly yet again. "He's been dying for someone to play with; unlike us, he doesn't have the luxury of having another sibling to turn to. They're going to both benefit from each other through this."

Hiashi nodded slowly, "Neji seems to have grown promisingly, and will only continue to do so. No doubt with his influence, he will help support Hinata in being strong through this."

"Yes. If anyone, Neji can be counted on to protect her."

There was a moment of silence before Hiashi spoke up again.

"She'll need it," he sighed. "...regardless of what the clan says, being a father comes first."

Striding down similar to the way Neji walked over to Hinata, Hizashi moved until he was arms reach in front of his brother, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"She will understand, brother. In time."

"Aa."

Glancing at his wrist watch and narrowing his eyes to indicate his way of expressing exasperation, Hiashi moved to walk back to the car with Hizashi following behind him. Opening the trunk of the black Ferrari Enzo, both men hulled out a couple of luggages and placed them to the side of the driveway; Hizashi struggling with an oddly-shaped one that was stuffed all the way in the back. Pulling it out, he examined the bag.

"Hinata plays the guitar?"

"Yes, since she was 5." Hiashi cracked an amused grin on his face, surprising his brother further. "She sings too."

"Hn. So it's not just Hikari's looks she acquired."

Hiashi's grin faltered slightly at the sound of his wife's name, but regained his usual expression as quickly as it changed. However, the slip did not go unnoticed.

"You're doing the right thing, brother. Go ahead and head back now, _she_ needs you as does the company."

Hiashi smirked a little at his brother's attempt to console him. What he'd give to go back to the old days. The _simpler_ days.

"I have a lot to deal with when I get back."

"Mm. It's partly why I don't resent you for being the eldest. You have a lot of responsibility."

"It's a duty I can't refuse."

"I know. You're good at what you do; I'm just glad you're making a choice for yourself this time instead of one for the business."

"I just want what's best for her. You would have done the same for Neji in my shoes."

"True indeed; and that is why you shouldn't resent this. Believe me, she'll gain from this more than she will be hurt. If she stays with you, she'll just end up hurt and that's that. You know as well as I do how relentless the clan is in their ways, and with Hikari's complication, it only makes sense that Hinata stay here, away from the scenic bullshit about to unfold."

Before Hiashi could respond, a loud _*vrrrrrrr* _sounded from the side pocket of his robes. Taking the device out to inspect, a soft curse escaped the Clan Leader's lips as he looked back to his brother, wearing a serious expression once more.

"I must leave now. But before I go," Hiashi moved to open the driver's seat, getting in and shifting through a compartment _—_ only to pull out a crisp, royal blue envelope. Rolling the window down as he turned the engine on, he extended his arm out - "take this. It'll explain everything that I wasn't able to tell you face to face, and how to handle the situation."

Wordlessly taking the envelope from his twin's hand, he nodded in a sympathetic manner.

"I'll take care of everything."

A warm, knowing gaze briefly leaked through the Hyuuga Head's cold mask as he looked back at Hizashi _—_ _his brother,_ _—_ who imitated a similar look with his own eyes.

_They both understood._

Driving off in a hurry to head back to the Hyuuga Estate, Hiashi Hyuuga was barely able to catch his brother's last words that would echo through his mind the rest of the drive back home.

_"Good luck, brother."_

.

* * *

.

**[Author's Note:] **Let me know what you guys thought of my spin on the characters, hopefully they weren't too bad for you.

To clarify for those of you who weren't able to follow, the beginning was in Hinata's POV from the present, and then the rest was obviously the flashback when she was 6. Oh, and as you might've noticed, Hiashi's not the usual dick he is like in the anime. All will be explained more until next time, and by then I think I'll have her in school and what not. Or maybe I'll write a segment on her childhood life through a flashback. Who knows. I'm still working out how to actually break down the plot and what not as I go, heh. You can expect me to be a... _spontaneous_ writer, because of that. xD Hopefully I didn't do too bad for my first time!_  
_

With that said, do me a biggg favor and give me some needed feedback in a **review,** thanks for reading!_  
_


	2. Acceptance

**[Author's Note:] **I got this done as soon as possible so that you guys have more to go on. I also am in need of a **beta** for this story, so if anyone is interested please let me know via P/M! Please look over any grammatical and spelling errors!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ONE:**_  
_

Acceptance_  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_______—_

_"Dancing bears, _

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember;_

_And a song, _

_Someone sings,_

_Once upon a December..."_

_______—_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

If you asked Hinata Hyuuga what were her favorite times of the day, she'd tell you that the sunset would be among one of them.

No words could describe how utterly beautiful the way the sky transitions into a pallet of various blues and golds _______—_ all within a manner of 30 minutes to an hour. It was a fair summer evening in July, and at 8 PM the sun was only now beginning to sink lower beyond fluffy pink-tinted clouds, gradually darkening the sky until the first signs of stars would twinkle.

The sunset signified the end of the day, and today was a particularly long one.

Hinata had just finished the last of her martial arts training with Iruka-sensei, the teacher her uncle had long since hired since she was but a young girl. _"Not only does it teach you discipline, but self-defense as well."_ She remembered her uncle reasoning to her 7 year old self. Agreeing with his logic, and not wanting to displease him, Hinata complied to the training — though it took her awhile to get comfortable with it. Gentle by heart, Hinata preferred to settle conflicts with words; but if there was no choice, she couldn't say she was indeed glad to have the fighting skills handy. It also helped a bit with Neji training along side her, though he enjoyed it far more and excelled more than she did. Despite not actually liking the idea of hurting someone with her abilities, she did like the feel of sparring itself; along with her music, just being able to freely move around helped her cope with pent up inner stress.

As the years passed, the event that happened nearly ten years ago had numbed, though she didn't forget. Not one word in any form of contact from her immediate family had reached her, and deep down, Hinata was _hurt. _Regardless of the reasons, as good as they may be; not knowing why things were the way they are now just ached so much, to the point of silent crying and several sleepless nights. Time helped cope, but it could never truly mend the hole that was still there; the part of her that was missing.

Despite her feelings and doubts through it all, she knew that she was grateful in the least to be in such supportive arms.

Aunt Haruka, a strong woman with dark chocolate brown locks and Hyuuga eyes was as caring as she was understanding. She was bubbly, bright, and everything that her name implied as a_ 'spring flower'_. In a lot of ways, Hinata looked up to her as more than just another motherly figure; Aunt Haruka was a very relatable person. Besides being the only other girl in the household, she treated Hinata beyond the daughter role. It wasn't long until their relationship resembled that of a close friendship, the kind of special bond shared between two typical close girl friends. Growing up, Aunt Haruka was the one to shed a new light on the face of music, teaching her how to play the piano _______—_ just as she did Neji.

The music she played for her was modest and sweet to the ears. She played the kind of melodies that were easy to remember, yet intricate enough to stand out from being common. Though Hinata couldn't deny her preference for the guitar, her love for the piano gradually grew as well. While she wasn't nearly as amazing as her aunt or her cousin, it was the feel and basic _want_ to play that made playing her life out on strings and keys enjoyable.

Just as a writer writes out their feelings, and a painter creates images reflecting their inner thoughts; it was through music that Hinata was able to express herself.

Before she started playing the guitar, music had long since been with her as an infant bundled up in cozy, fleece-lined blankets. Staring out into the orange sun _______—_ or rather, what was left of it in the horizon, Hinata began subconsciously humming along to the familiar tune of her childhood days. It was a tune with no words that she could recall; but it didn't matter to her. It in fact, all the more made it beautiful to play _______—_ like a blank canvas, it was a melody that could mean and be anything she wanted it to be.

Every time she played her song, silver figurines would sweep through her mind; dancing gracefully to the melody, and then fading until a figure of a lady would surface. Pale ivory skin, full pink lips, and long midnight blue tresses cascaded in waves down her back. Among the most prominent of her features were the lavender-tinted orbs that reflected the similarity of her own; in combination with all her other physical characteristics, it was an understatement to say that the woman was indeed beautiful. _Enticing_, at that. Various times as she grew older, Hinata thought back on the image, and concluded that the lady was indeed herself in a more mature form from the future; but she'd doubt her assumption each time when the lady would smile. A perfect, _knowing_ smile _______—_ unlike the uncertain, innocent smile she'd give off. It was a smile that teased her and beckoned her to question just who the familiar stranger was.

But alas, Hinata knew there was no point.

If thoughts and images could respond back, her questions wouldn't exist to begin with.

Just as she was pondering again on the lady's identity, she stopped midway though her humming as a masculine shadow approached her from the corner of her eye. Turning her head to look at the figure, she was met with eyes like that of her own, laced with that of slight confusion.

"Hinata? What are you doing here by yourself?"

Neji stood before her dressed in a loose white top with matching pants, similar to the one she was currently wearing. From the light sheen of sweat glistening his face to the visible part of his chest where the shirt was cut, Hinata concluded that he just came from his own late personal training session.

She quickly got up from her comfortable spot on the grass, dusting a few green blades off her pants. "I was just watching the sunset, Neji-nii-san."

Neji gave his cousin a small smile, patting her on the head. "It's close to 9. It's not safe to stay here all alone once it's past dark."

"I know nii-san, I know." Hinata faintly blushed as he messed up her hair, which had grown past mid back through out the years. Lightly pushing his arm away, she ran a hand to fix what he messed up as he let out a chuckle.

"Come on, let's head back."

Hinata nodded as Neji turned to leave. A comfortable silence descended between the two as they left the park, the first signs of stars already dimly glinting in the vast curtain of darkness. Hinata stared up as she started to lose herself in thoughts. It was truly hard to believe that nearly an hour ago, the same sky was but a pale, faded blue.

"Were you waiting long for me?"

She looked back to her cousin who spoke up, who turned his gaze to look at the stars as well. "No, not long."

"I assumed that you went straight home after training. I didn't think I'd come across you at the park."

"Gomen, I told you I was just watching the sunset... I haven't watched one in a while." Breaking his gaze away from the stars, Neji shook his head at his cousin. "No, don't be. In a way, I kind of expected it."

Hinata smiled before biting her lip. There was a moment of hesitation that Neji caught as she proceeded to ask her question. "Ano... so if you weren't expecting to see me, why did you go to the park?"

Inwardly, Neji smirked at his cousin's habit. When they were younger, her shyness was far more pronounced _______—_ but through the years, she was able to work out her timidness. The only time she'd relapse nowadays is when she was surprised, anxious or worried.

"I had some things on my mind."

"Oh? Is everything alright?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, it's nothing. Trivial school matters is all. Lee called me earlier today to let me know of some changes for the incoming freshman and transfer students attending LA this year."

An image of an energetic boy in a 'nice guy' pose with black bowl-cut hair briefly flashed through Hinata's head. Lee was one of Neji's friends who also happened to be his roommate. She remembered the first time she met him last summer when Neji came back home for summer vacation _______—_ the most prominent thing about him was his constant talk about youthfulness. Neji got so annoyed one time during a friendly spar, to the point where he sent a harder than normal right hook to the poor boy's face. Fortunately for Lee, Neji gave up on sending more punches when he realized that Lee just talked even _more, _raving and giving praise into how much youth was packed into the punch. Hinata mentally chuckled at the memory.

"Ah, okay. How is Lee-san anyhow?"

"He's doing fine. Still hung up over the usual matters, perfecting his martial arts. He caught up with our other friend Tenten just last week."

Although she had yet to meet her, Hinata knew deep down that this 'Tenten' was most likely more than a friend to her cousin than he was letting on. Besides Lee, her name would pop up casually in a few conversations here and there; and each time, Neji's usually vacant gaze would spark up just a tiny bit. Though it might've slipped by others who didn't know him very well, Hinata wasn't one of those people.

"Tenten-san is also one of the music majors, right?"

Neji nodded. "Like most students, she plays more than one instrument. She can play most of the wind and strings, but her favorites are between the flute and the violin."

_'A classical girl,' _Hinata thought to herself. _'She's definitely Neji-nii-san's type. Hopefully I get the chance to meet her someday...'_

Noticing her cousin stop before a house, Hinata realized a second later that they had finally arrived back to their abode. Lights that were on could be seen from where the kitchen was, no doubt where her Aunt Haruka was finishing the last touches to dinner; Uncle Hizashi at the head of the dining table, awaiting for the duo to arrive back home at any minute.

Neji fished for the house keys from his pants pocket, working to unlock the front door. Glimpsing her way, he gave her a rather unusual look as he put the key into the hole and turned it. "I suspect father and mother are already waiting at the table. You look a bit more decent than I do," as he said this, Neji glanced over his figure _______—_ dried sweat in all it's glory, his hair a bit duller and flatter than usual, "-you go ahead and greet them. I'm just going to wash off and change clothes. I'll take 10 minutes tops, so you can quickly shower next."

Hinata hesitated before responding, a bit skeptical in thinking that her cousin was up to something; but the simple fact that they were both fatigued and could finally relax at home won her over, as she chose to let it go.

"Ano, sure."

.

* * *

.

To say she wasn't expecting this would be an understatement.

She was stunned beyond _words_.

A feeling of numbness washed over her, her breathing almost borderline hyperventilating as she could hear her own heart pounding in her ears, feeling each beat like it was trying to punch a hole through her chest.

She tried to will herself to wake up, blinking her eyes open and closed, while her grip on the intricately-designed silver framed paper tightened and threatened to leave crease marks on it's crispy smooth surface.

It was surely all a dream; too good to be true.

"Well, Hinata?"

It was the first time in 5 straight minutes that her eyes moved and finally flickered over to the two figures at the end of the table. One met her back with a sincere wide smile, while the other beamed theirs in an equally genuine one, albeit a bit smaller. The glint in their eyes was exactly the same though, as they all radiated the same ecstatic happiness that seeped into the atmosphere.

"I... I-I still c-can't believe it..."

"We're very proud of you, Hinata-chan. It's not that hard to believe."

"She's right. Because of your talent, now you have the opportunity to work and show it to the rest of the world."

Hundreds of thoughts swamped Hinata's head as she thought of the possibilities. At 15, she always thought that she'd finish out her schooldays at Yuki High School, an elite private school that majored in business and political programs. _Never_ did she think twice about getting accepted into the LA; and yet there it was, printed in neat loopy cursive letters before her. Who knew that her life could be so easily changed by one single letter?

That is, if she chose to _accept_.

It was no doubt that Leaf Academy for the Arts was just as equally, if not more of a prestigious school, where musical prodigies like her cousin attended. She was beyond grateful for an chance like this, considering that she'd go as a transfer student. It was even more special since since she'd be taken in as a Junior, and it was common knowledge how rare it was to accept upperclassmen into the curriculum.

_'But what about everything I've worked towards?'_

An internal conflict ensued between her heart and her brain over the situation.

Though she couldn't say business was her first choice in pursuing at school, Hinata willingly put up with it. The boring statistical lectures, the monotonous voice of her professors, to the tedious debates and hum-drum essays about supply and demand _______—_ she put up with _all_ of it. All for the sake of that possibility, the _tiny_ chance that things might go back to the way they were... if it were the case, it was only logical that she'd be prepared for what's to come.

_'But it's not your passion. It never was to start with.'_

Hinata sighed. Her heart was right.

Music was always her first. Music was all she's ever known. Even without the numbers and wordy explanations that came with business, Hinata still understood music best. No numbers or amount of "seemingly intellectual" jargon could compare with the insight it gave you; the way it could make you feel. Music was her way of connecting to and back to people. New and old. The message would always be the same.

_'Your father would have wanted this. He'd be proud of you.'_

Hinata blinked when she realized that her thoughts had taken a realistically deep and masculine voice. It was only a few seconds later when she realized that her thoughts _had_ been voiced out, by her uncle who was still looking back at her with a look she could not place. Though his happiness was still evident, another emotion was subtly hidden underneath at the mention of her father.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. Someone as skilled as you will do great things, for sure. This is an opportunity you should not pass up." Aunt Haruka spoke up, still beaming a big smile as she left her place beside her husband and strode to envelop her niece in a warm embrace. The doubts she had previously been thinking about slowly melted away at her aunt's touch, and little by little, the concept of attending the new school didn't actually sound all that bad.

_'It's my chance to be happy.'_

Hinata still had her arms wrapped around her waist when she heard a 'Hn' sound from behind her. There in the doorway to the dining room was her cousin, dressed in a simple loose tee with shorts, hair matted down and still dripping wet.

"She's right. You're very fortunate to have been accepted. If you want to hear the audio clip we sent for them to hear, you can listen to it if you want."

All Hinata could do was nod. It all made sense in her head now that Neji was away 'showering' while she was left with his parents, who told and explained the news to her as they handed her the letter to read over.

_"A couple months ago before school ended, when Neji came to visit briefly for the weekend, he was to bring an audio file of an original piece for his teacher to listen to when he got back to school. As you know, the extra room where you both occupy your music essentials has always been less than decently organized — hence a mix-up in which CD he picked up. Lady Tsunade, the school's head mistress and the person who oversees the music department gave us a call informing us of the incident. What we expected as reprimand from the mistake, turned out to be the exact opposite as she informed us of considering you to be enrolled in the next school year's curriculum."_

_"And because she said 'considering'," came the voice of her aunt, "-we didn't want to tell you too soon and get your hopes up; that's why we waited until we received the actual letter confirming everything the other day."  
_

_"We hope you understand, and that you're not too upset with just hearing about this."_

Oh, but how _could_ she be?

Finally breaking out into her authentic and familiar smile that night, Hinata looked to each one of her family's faces before settling on Neji's.

"Hai, I'd like that a lot. Arigato obasan, ojisan, niisan; for _everything._"

She couldn't wait to see what would be in store for her, a little over one month from now.

.

* * *

.

**[Author's Note:] **I'm not Japanese, so if you see any errors in the way I used any terms or suffixes, please tell me so I can fix them! It's my first time to write using Japanese suffixes too, heh. I'm just experimenting a lot with this story, I know I know. If you're interested in what song I used in the beginning _______—_ and yes, if you didn't already catch on, all the words in the box before the actual chapter are lyrics _______—_ check out 'Anastasia' on Google or Youtube. It's such a nice melody, to me anyways.

See you next chapter, where she'll start school! Leave a review, if you are so inclined.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:_  
_**

Hello readers. Due to some personal reasons, I'll be leaving FF for an indefinite period of time... Whether I come back in the future is really not something I promise at this point, so until further notice, I'm putting down my leave as permanent. I apologize to those of you who were really engaged in my stories; but I don't hate you guys that much to just leave you hanging like that.

After talking with her, I have agreed to giving approval for the author **Lecs** to continue my SasuHina fic, "Foresight," so you can turn to her. I'm sure she'll do me proud. From what she has told me, she intends to keep the first two chapters the same, so you guys won't have to re-read. She should re-upload it to her profile sometime this week or in the next.

My other story, a PKMN fic called "Go With The Flow" is still up for grabs to anyone who is interested, so if you are, send me a message and let me know.

Again, I'm really sorry for the sudden leave, but I honestly can't give a better excuse to guys, other then to say that life's in the way for me right now. One day I really hope once I get my stuff taken care of, so I can come back to writing on here again. But for now, I wish all of you the best and find happiness within other readings FF has to offer.

* * *

xoxo, no ceilings


End file.
